Personne
by Nicolina
Summary: Incomprehension de Harry, abandon de Drago... eh oui, nouveau oneshot. Histoire se passant après HP 6


**Personne**

Auteur: Nicolina

Couple: DM+HP

Avertissement: One-shot, Shonen ai ( Ce sont des relations entre homme qui sont décrite donc si ça ne vous plait pas, NE LISEZ PAS), Lime(léger) OOC de Drago et Harry.

Disclamers: Malheureusement et je le regrette, Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas. Mais j'avoue avoir de nouveaux chouchou, mes personnages à moi.

Genre: Drame

Petit mot: Etonné(e)s de voir que je fais finalement une nouvelle fic ? Bah moi aussi. Finalement, ça me manque quand même un peu de faire des fictions. Mais je me consacre toujours à mon livre. Si vous souhaitez aller visiter mon site qui y est consacré, aller voir dans mon profil, l'adresse y est.

Je vous souhaite bonne lecture.

C'était une nuit sans lune et comme à son habitude depuis des années, pendant l'été, Harry se promenait dans le parc de Privet Drive. Il s'était assis sur un banc et regardait les balançoires, bougeant légèrement à cause du vent.

Le quartier était désert, les lampadaires étaient éteints et les rues étaient désertes. Mais c'était ce qu'il voulait. Etre seul pour réfléchir à son avenir, bien qu'il ne sache plus s'il en avait vraiment un. Dumbledore était mort un mois plus tôt. Il se sentait désemparé. Il y avait beaucoup trop de mort autour de lui et il ne savait plus s'il devait rester proche des personnes à qui ils tenaient.

Le survivant avait envie de quitter l'Angleterre, mais, il était tiraillé entre son envie de partir et sa culpabilité de laisser ses amis ainsi que le monde sorcier. C'était lui que la prophétie avait désigné, mais il n'était pas prêt contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé quand Dumbledore était encore là. Il était décidé à ne pas retourner à Poudlard même si l'endroit allait lui manquer terriblement.

Harry se leva, ses souvenirs l'assaillaient. Il revoyait encore la scène de la mort du directeur. Il revoyait Rogue, c'était. . . il n'arrivait même pas à y penser. Il repensait à l'année qu'il avait passé. Dure, éprouvante à essayer trouver ce que manigançait Drago Malefoy. S'il avait su. . . S'il avait pu. . . Il aurait tout fait pour le convaincre de ne pas mener à bien ce qu'il avait entrepris. Harry ne savait plus quoi penser du Serpentard. Certes, il n'avait pas pu tuer Dumbledore, mais c'est à cause de lui que les Mangemorts avaient attaqué Poudlard au risque que ses amis se fassent tuer.

Pourtant, le Serpentard avait hésité et il n'avait pas semblé à Harry, bien que ça lui coûtait d'y penser, que Drago Malfoy voulait vraiment entreprendre cette mission. Le survivant avait retourné maintes et maintes fois, cette scène dans sa tête, cherchant à savoir si Drago ne regrettait vraiment pas son geste. Il l'avait vu pleurer dans les toilettes et c'était un signe. Peut-être regrettait-il tout ce qui s'était passé ? Mais, Harry ne le saurait peut-être jamais.

Le Gryffondor marcha longuement. Il allait être minuit et il allait avoir dix-sept ans. Sa majorité sorcière lui faisait presque peur car il n'allait plus être protégé de rien. Il devait ce jour-là aller chez les Weasley, mais ce moment était encore très loin pour lui. Il retourna donc chez les Dursley, sachant pertinemment qu'ils avaient fermé le verrou à clé, mais ce n'était plus un problème pour lui car au moment où il serait de retour chez sa tante et son oncle, ce serait le moment où il pourrait enfin utiliser la magie.

Il arriva une dizaine de minutes plus tard devant la porte et se concentra. Elle s'ouvrit et Harry entra dans la maison, ne faisant aucun bruit, pour éviter que les Dursley ne se réveillent. Harry monta dans sa chambre, mais il ne comptait pas aller dormir. Il avait une autre idée en tête. Il voulait partir au plus vite de cette maison. Le survivant prépara donc ses affaires, fit partir Hedwige avant lui pour qu'elle rejoigne la maison des Weasley. Il prit ses affaires, son balai et sortit de la maison.

C'était sûrement la dernière fois qu'il venait ici et il ne le regrettait pas. Ces seize années avec ses parents adoptifs avaient été invivable et maintenant, il était parfaitement prêt à les quitter bien qu'il avait eu envie de le faire avant. Il marcha un moment avec ses affaires avant de s'envoler sur son balai en veillant bien à ce qu'il n'y ait personne. Mais, de toute façon, il n'y avait jamais personne. Il ne le voulait pas. Il ne se dirigea pas vers la maison de son ami Ron mais vers une maison qu'il lui était à la fois inconnue et familière. La maison de ses parents.

Quand il arriva, il sut tout de suite qu'il était chez lui. La maison n'était pas en très bon état, elle était même en ruine. Une partie de la maison était détruite, mais ça lui était égal. Harry entra dans la maison. Il faisait noir et Harry alluma sa baguette, posa ses affaires dans l'entrée et commença à explorer la maison. Il monta à l'étage. C'était comme s'il savait où il devait aller.

C'était pesant comme atmosphère, mais cela plaisait à Harry. Il se dirigea dans la pièce dans laquelle il était devenu ce qu'il était. Il entra dans sa chambre d'enfant et eu l'impression de revivre des souvenirs douloureux, pourtant il s'avança un peu plus dans la pièce et remarqua une forme assise par terre. Harry s'avança et s'assit à côté de la personne.

/Tu es venu, dit-elle.

/Oui. Que fais-tu là ?

/Je t'attendais.

/Je pourrais te tuer, dit Harry.

/Je sais. Si tu le souhaites, fais-le.

/Je le souhaite.

/Je ne voulais pas le faire mais. . .

/C'est Voldemort, n'est-ce pas ?

/Oui. Il a menacé de me tuer si je ne le faisais pas. Je ne cherche pas à me justifier mais juste à t'expliquer.

/Je comprends, mais ça ne change rien, Malefoy.

Harry se leva et pointa sa baguette sur l'ex Serpentard. Celui-ci ferma les yeux, s'attendant à ce qu'Harry exécute sa sentence. Au lieu se ça, il sentit qu'on le levait. Il n'était pas d'un aspect très reluisant, mais Malefoy s'en fichait.

/Tu ne mérites pas que je me salisse les mains, Malefoy, dit Harry.

/Tu as raison. Laisse plutôt faire Tu-Sais-Qui.

/Oui, je devrais.

Harry s'avança vers Drago. Il regarda ses yeux et ne vit aucune lueur de vie, comme s'il n'y avait personne dans le corps de Malefoy.

/Tu es pitoyable.

/Oui.

/Je n'aime pas ton indifférence, ragea Harry. Tu n'es pas comme ça. Mais puisque tu es devenu aussi vide alors ça ne sert à rien que je reste ici.

Harry s'avança un peu plus et posa ses lèvres sur celle de Drago. Celui-ci ne réagit pas et quand le Survivant s'éloigna, il fut encore plus exaspéré de l'attitude de l'ex Serpentard.

/Réagit, cria Harry en le secouant. On dirait une poupée de chiffon. Ça ne te dégoûte pas que je t'ai embrassé ? Réagis.

/Ça m'est égal.

/Ça t'est égal ? Alors, je pourrais recommencer, ça ne te gênerait pas ?

/Ça m'est égal.

Harry le frappa, mais Drago ne réagissait pas. Le Survivant le frappa jusqu'au sang, mais Malefoy ne disait rien. Drago était à terre et ne bougeait pas. Harry se mit devant lui. Drago était perdu et Harry le savait. Il se pencha une nouvelle fois vers son ancien ennemi et posa une dernière fois ses lèvres sur les siennes, pour essayer de le faire réagir. Mais rien n'y faisait.

/Alors, tu es perdu Malefoy.

Drago ne répondit pas. Harry se leva et s'en alla. Il était presque mal pour le Serpentard, mais il ne pouvait plus rien faire. Drago Malefoy n'était plus personne et Harry ne le saurait bientôt plus, non plus.

**Fin !**

Bizarre comme histoire non ? Un peu plus noir que ce que j'ai fait jusque-là. J'avoue que j'aime les slashs, mais, en fait, vous le savez déjà, pourtant j'aime aussi que mes fics ne le soient pas vraiment. Ca change. Une review, ça me ferait très plaisir. J'ai fait un effort pour une fois alors que je devais abandonner les fics (Mais bon, je me doutais que je referais un one-shot). Merci. Nicolina.


End file.
